Legend of Zelda: Twin Souls Through Time
by GDL
Summary: Zelda made a slight error when she sent Link back in time. She sent him so far back that he has to go through his quest again. Though, a whole new legend occurs on his quest to save Hyrule through time...again. Minor OCXLink moments. Rated T just in case.
1. Prolouge

**GDL: **I've wanted to write this for a while now. I just beat the Forest Temple in OoT for the umpteenth time, so I'm going to post this. Finally.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of the people in this story except for myself.

**Prolouge: How it started…Or not…**

"_Link…the chosen one…awaken, Link!"_

I open my eyes to find blue walls and a light blue platform. In front of me is a figure that seems to have many years of age and wisdom. I know exactly who he is. He is Rauru, the Sage of Light.

Rauru said, "I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages...Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm...This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light...The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword--the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time--was the final key to the Sacred Realm. Link...Don't be alarmed...Look at yourself...!"

Okay, okay, HOLD IT! It's obvious that I'm not Link, and that this is NOT how the story begins. Actually, this is far from where it begins. Let me take you back seven years, before any of this even started…

**-Seven Years Ago-**

I hid in my room like usual, because my parents were arguing like they always did. I popped Ocarina of Time: Collector's Edition into my gamecube and turned it on. I played from 7:00pm to about 12:30 in the morning. That was when I realized I was extremely tired. A tornado watch was put on our area, but it didn't seem that serious to me, since at the time there was only some thunder and lightning. I turned the game off and went to sleep. One thing that was happening, that I didn't realize at the time, was that my silver hourglass necklace was glowing with gold light. That was the event that made everything else happen, and I didn't even realize it.

_**With Link in Hyrule**_

Zelda had just sent Link back in time after he defeated Ganon and sent him to the Sacred Realm. He should have been warped into the Temple of Time after placing the Master Sword back in its resting place, but he wasn't. Instead, he was back in his bed, having the same dream he did at the beginning of his journey. He knew something was wrong, but his subconscious wouldn't allow him to awake from his fitful dreaming. He knew something most definitely was wrong when he heard in the back of his mind a female voice, being me, yell,

"_WAKEY WAKEY LINKY! Yeesh, how can Hyrule's fate be placed on such a lazy boy? Though, I really shouldn't be talking, since I'm lazy too, but still._"

He jumped out of bed, letting out a yell in the process, and fell face first onto the ground.

He mumbled, "Ow…," then said, "Who are you? Where's Navi?"

"_My name's Karina, pleased to make your acquaintance. I believe what happened was, that Zelda sent you back in time too far. Navi disappeared, and so, you're stuck with me in the back_

_of your mind to help you when you need it. You might just want to speak mentally to me, so people don't believe you're insane. Now, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to go see the Great Deku Tree again?_"

He paused for a few seconds, then thought, 'Going to see the Great Deku Tree sounds like a much better option.'

When we got outside, Saria was waiting for us. I could feel the emotions rising up in Link. He wasn't used to her being there, considering last he saw her, she was stuck as a sage in the Chamber of Sages.

"_I wish I could meet Saria…._"

'Maybe you'll get your chance some day.'

He called to her, "Hey Saria!"

She yelled back, "Hey Link! I'm sorry that your fairy disappeared. It's a shame…since you could have been a true Kokiri…"

Link replied, "Yeah, it is a shame. Well, the Great Deku Tree wishes to speak with me. I'll see you later, Saria."

Apparently, he didn't want her to believe anything was wrong, so he acted how he usually would around her.

She replied, "Seeing the Great Deku Tree is an amazing honor! Go Link, I'll wait for you here."

She emphasized what she said by waving goodbye. Link waved back, and he was about to walk towards the place where the Great Deku Tree rested, but I had other plans. Somehow, I was able to take over his body and took him towards the hole near the training grounds.

'A little warning before you do that.'

"_Sorry! I didn't even know I could do that! Now, I'm going to get you a sword and shield._"

I crawled through the hole which led to the maze that held the kokiri sword. I dodged the rolling balls that tried to kill me, and FINALLY made it to the chest which held what I was looking for. Link took back his body at that point, and he held it above his head.

"_Duna dun duuuun! You got the kokiri sword. You might want to practice with it before you use it, though you already know that._"

'Was that necessary?'

"_Yes, Link. It was very much necessary. Now go and get yourself enough rupees for a shield!_"

With that, Link ran back through the maze. He crawled back through the hole, and he ran around until he got the amount of rupees he needed to buy the shield. He bought the shield, and then he made his way to the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

Mido got in our way in his old fashioned, "Look at me, I'm a punk, so I hate you" type of style.

He bellowed, "Hey you!"Mr. No Fairy!" What's your business with the Great Deku Tree?

Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!"

I took over Link again. I said, "Mido, your insults suck, and the Great Deku Tree summoned me."

He scowled harder than he already was and complained, "The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? Whaaaaaaat? If you want…Eh, what is that? Oh…you have a deku shield…And what is THAT? Is that the kokiri sword? GOOD GRIEF! Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us! Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?"

He grumbled after that and walked out of the way. I kicked Mido in the shin and let Link take over after that. I was still snickering in his mind.

Link said, 'Thanks.'

"_For what?_"

'For dealing with Mido. Plus, seeing him cry from getting kicked was a pleasure to see.'

"_No problem, Link._"

We were in a bright clearing full of flowers and a humungous tree that had a mustache. I knew that was the Great Deku Tree. Before Link could do anything, the Great Deku Tree spoke,

"I knew thou wouldst come, Link. Listen carefully to what I, the Great Deku Tree, has to tell thee…Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares…As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it…Verily, thou hast felt it…Link…The time has come to test thy courage…I have been cursed…I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task? Then enter, brave Link…and Link, when Karina speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom…"

Link gasped, and asked, "Wait! How do you know about Karina?"

The Great Deku Tree replied, "I know more than you think. I shall tell more when thou hast completed thy task."

With that, Link shrugged and walked inside the Great Deku Tree. He didn't know if anything would have changed this time around, or if it would just stay the same. Yet, he went inside anyway, just so he could please the Great Deku Tree.

**GDL: ** And that's a rap. This is the longest prologue I believe I've ever written. Hope you enjoyed. I'll update as soon as I can, while I'm attempting to update my other 2 fanfics as well. I seem to always put myself into these traps. Heh, oh well. R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

**GDL:** Yes, I'm back. I read the Ocarina of Time manga online ("But it's not coming out 'til October!" everyone whines.), because someone on a Harvest Moon site I go to gave me a link to a site, where people who were really bored translated it into English. From reading that, it actually gave me hope that my dreams actually could come true. That, and that odd chapter of Guardians of the Night where everything that happened in that chapter came true. Anyway, it also really made me want to continue one of my fan fictions, so I decided I'd continue this one, since it only has one chapter, and my co-writer for Guardians of the Night isn't on.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY SO FAR. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. All I own is Karina.

'Thoughts' Link talking to Karina

"_Thoughts"_ Karina talking to Link

"Thoughts" Normal talking

**Chapter 1: Through the Inside of a Mustached Tree**

"_Maybe the Great Deku Tree can read your mind or has precognition or something. That's how he knew about me…"_

'You may be right, Karina. I wouldn't put it passed the guardian of the forest.'

We made our way through the inside of the tree. For some reason, everything was exactly the same. Link couldn't remember much, so it was a good thing that I was there. Link got a slingshot in the one room right after he got the map.

"_You know, it's a good thing I'm not controlling you right now."_

'Why do you say that?'

"…_Because, I'd have a lot of, "FUN" with that slingshot, if you know what I mean."_

'I don't know what you mean, and I don't think I want to know what you mean.'

Link shot down the ladder, and we got out of the room. He went into the last room on that floor and got the compass. He then went to the cliff and destroyed the skulltula in the way.

"_Okay, I'm just going to close my eyes now."_

'Are you afraid of heights?'

"_No, I just have a terrible fear of falling, even though I fell down the steps on Earth about 10 times in my lifetime. The first time I fell down the stairs being the reason that I have a fear of falling."_

Link nodded, and he jumped off the cliff, which punctured the web and made him fall through the hole.

"_God, this dungeon's annoying."_

'You can say that again.'

He made his way through the last few rooms before the boss. This took him to another web. He took a deku stick, lit it, and burned the web that was below his feet. He fell into a pool of water, where 3 dekus lived. He beat them in 2-3-1 fashion. ("23 is number one, lawlz!") The deku said that you have to shoot their, "queenie" in the eye.

We walked through the door, and it closed behind us. There was a loud rustling sound coming from the darkness of the room.

"_Hey Link, can I take over?"_

'Why?'

"_Because I can destroy this boss in less than a minute."_

'Fine.'

I took over and walked into the room. I looked up at the ceiling and saw Ghoma's yellow and red eye. She dropped to the floor. I shot her in the eye twice until her eye turned red. I hit her with a deku stick and she climbed onto the ceiling. I shot her down quickly and hit her with a deku stick. She disintegrated after that. What remained was a small beetle, which was the true form of the former queen. I sighed and gave control back to Link.

'That was fast.'

"_Told you so."_

Link grabbed the heart container and went into the blue light. We dropped down in front of the Great Deku Tree.

He said, "Well done. Now, I have much to tell ye. Will thy brave ones listen?"

Link nodded.

He told of the goddesses and how Ganondorf put the death curse upon him. I didn't listen much, but that was the gist of it. He then said something that to me was quite curious,

"Ganon has become more powerful than ye know, brave ones. Because of this, new chosen ones must come to power in due time. It is linked to the destiny of the young one named Karina."

He then told Link about the jewel that Ganondorf wanted so much and the princess of destiny. He gave Link the Kokiri Emerald.

"Sadly, my time in this world has grown short. I've told you of such matters, so do not mourn for me. Farewell Link…I…entreat…ye."

He was dead after that. I could feel the pain that Link was enduring at that time. I couldn't even comprehend having to see someone you care about so much die twice.

"_C'mon Link. No use standing here brooding over his death. Let's get out of here!"_

Link nodded and ran away from the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. Mido stood in front of our path.

He said, "Did the Great Deku Tre…die?! Link, it's all your fault! How dare you?!"

I took over Link again.

I replied, "Go eat shit, Mido," and walked off.

When I got to the bridge, I allowed Link to take over. Saria was waiting. Link turned around and walked towards Saria.

She asked, "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Link nodded.

She replied, "I knew you'd leave, because you're different from me and my friends. Take this with you, Link. I hope when you play it, you'll remember me and come back to the forest."

Link took the Ocarina. Instead of just running off like in the game, he hugged her, the he ran off. Somehow, I knew it was going to be a long journey.

**GDL: **And that's the end of another chapter. I really did beat Ghoma in less than a minute. I also beat the inside of the GDT in less than 10 minutes. Anyway, I hope the Great Deku Tree shed a little bit of light on what's going on. Link didn't ask any questions because he was to startled about everything that was going on. Karina didn't ask any questions because she knew the Great Deku tree would say at least something, and he did. I suppose you'll just have to continue reading to find out who the new, "chosen ones" are. Anyway, R&R as you please. Seeya!


	3. Chapter 2

**GDL: **What's this? Cat's updating twice today? Yup, I was bored. And I have my notebook in my lap, so I might as well.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda. All I own is Karina.

'Thoughts' Link to Karina

"_Thoughts" _Karina to Link

"Thoughts" Normal talking

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Rest of Hyrule…Again!**

Link walked out into Hyrule Fields. Waiting for us was that damn owl.

"_Link, if you want to keep a shred of your sanity, run, NOW!"_

'Fine, I already know what he's going to say, anyway.'

Link ran as fast as he could, so the owl couldn't keep up with him. He ran at that pace all the way to Hyrule Castle Town.

"_You must really be in shape, Link. You kept that pace all the way to Hyrule Castle Town!"_

'That was pretty good, wasn't it? C'mon, let's find Malon.'

We walked around Hyrule Castle Town until we found Malon. I never did like her that much. She was an annoying side character.

She said, "Your clothes…Green hat and tunic…You must be from the forest! My name's Malon. Fairy boy, can you see if my dad's there? He hasn't' come back yet. I'm worried."

Link replied, "Sure, I'll keep a lookout."

When we reached the castle gates, the stupid owl wasn't there.

"_Good, maybe he'll only show up to help us down the mountain."_

'I hope so. He was as annoying as Navi. He just lacked the, "Hey, listen! Hello! Hey, hey, listen!" part.'

I laughed. So, we fans were right about him. Navi drove Link insane. It turned night at that point, and Malon showed up out of nowhere. She started to sing. Link walked over to interrupt her.

He asked, "What are you doing here?"

Malon replied, "I wanted to ask you, will you go find my dad? I'll give you this pocket cuccoo if you do! I've been incubating it very carefully."

"_Duna dun dun! You got a pocket cuccoo! Now we have to wait until morning to go find Zelda!"_

'Please stop doing that, and I'm fine with waiting until morning.'

So, we waited until morning. Link's chicken hatched, and we made our way to the spot with Talon and the milk crates.

"_Link, may I wake him up? Pretty please?"_

'Fine'

I took over and took out the pocket chicken. It crowed, which scared the CRAP out of Talon.

He yelled, "Can't someone get a 'lil shuteye around here?"

I said, "Malon's looking for you, sir."

He replied with a shocked expression, "Malon's looking for me?! Oh, I'm gonna get it now! Seeya!"

He ran off like a coward.

"_That…was odd."_

'You got that right.'

"_You can have you body back, by the way."_

'Thanks.'

Link pushed the crates in a way that let us into the water drain. He crawled through and got into the castle. He maneuvered past the guards and made it to Zelda's garden.

Zelda turned around and gasped, "Wha? How did you get past the guards? Wait…green hat and tunic? Then are you by chance from the forest?"

Link nodded.

She asked, "Then would you happen to have the Kokiri Emerald, that green and shining stone?"

Link took it out of his never ending pockets and replied, "Yes. It's right here."

She cried happily, "Yes! I had a dream. In that dream, there were dark clouds where a shining light lit up the ground and showed a figure in green followed by a shadow that wasn't their own holding a green and shining stone…yes, I thought you might be the one…Oh, I'm sorry! I got so caught in my story, that I didn't properly introduce myself! My name is Zelda, and I'm the princess of Hyrule. What is your name?"

He replied, "Link."

She replied, "…Link? Somehow, that sounds…familiar. I am going to tell you the legend of the Triforce passed down by the royal family. Please keep this a secret from everyone…the legend goes like this…

The three goddesses hid the triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in hyrule. The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity…If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil…That is what has been told…So the sages built the temple of time to protect the triforce from evil ones."

Her telling of the legend was over. Link just nodded to what she said while he was taking it all in.

She said, "That's right…the Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the sacred realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the door of time. And, in order to open the door, it is said that you must collect three Spiritual Stones. And two other things you need…that the royal family keeps along with the legend…are the ocarina of time and the pendant of time!"

Link asked, "What does the pendant of time look like?"

Zelda replied, "It has a silver chain, and at the end of it is a silver hourglass."

"_Link, that's MY necklace! No wonder it disappeared after I came here, Zelda has it!"_

'I suppose you'll get it back when I get the Ocarina of Time.'

Link nodded to what Zelda said.

She continued, "I was spying through this window just now…The other element from my dream…the dark clouds…I believe they symbolize…that man in there! Will you look through the window at him?"

Link replied, "Sure, why not?"

He walked up to the window and peered through it.

"Can you see the man with the evil eyes? That is Ganondorf, leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west. Though, he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream…they must symbolize that man!"

Ganondorf turned his ugly face over to look at us. Link turned away after that in fear that he saw us.

Zelda asked, "What happened? Did he see you? Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea what we're planning…yet! "

Link asked, "Did you tell your father about your dream?"

Zelda replied, "……..Yes. I told my father about my dream…However, he did not believe it was a prophecy…But…I can sense his evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! Link, now we're the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!"

Link replied, "Okay."

"_That was a lame response, Link."_

She said, "Thank you! I…I am afraid…I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you have come…We must not let Ganondorf get the triforce! I will protect the Ocarina and Pendant of Time with all my power! He shall not have them! You go find the other spiritual stones!"

Link replied, "You don't have to worry about a thing, Zelda! I'll help you, and we'll defeat Ganondorf together!"

She replied, "Thank you! Take this letter…I'm sure it will be helpful to you. My attendant will guide you out of the castle. Don't be afraid to talk to her."

Link walked over to Impa. She seemed a bit scary, but she really wasn't.

Impa said, "I am Impa, of the Sheikahs. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the princess has foretold. You are a courageous boy…You are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you?"

"_She's acting like you're a child, and she's acting like you haven't done this before…"_

'I know, but all I can do is role with it.'

She continued, "My role in the princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the royal family. I have played this for princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby…There is mysterious power in these notes…Now, listen carefully…"

She played the calming melody of Zelda's Lullaby. Link repeated the notes she played. He then knew Zelda's Lullaby…again.

Impa said, "If the castle guards find you, there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle."

Impa took us outside of Hyrule Castle Town. I knew that she wanted to say more to us while we stared at Death Mountain.

She said, "You brave lad…We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule! Take a good look at that mountain. That is Death Mountain, home of the gorons. They hold the spiritual stone of fire. At the foot of Death Mountain you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised. You should talk to some of the villagers there before you go up Death Mountain. The song I just taught you has some mysterious power. Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song. Remember, it will help to prove your connection with the royal family. The princess is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stones. All right, we're counting on you!"

With that, she threw down a deku nut and disappeared.

"_I wish I knew how she did that."_

'I did too. It's really annoying.'

"_Well, let's head to Kakariko. That way, we can get this part of the journey over with."_

'I agree. I hate being an adult stuck in a child's body.'

"_How do you think I feel?"_

'You've got a point.'

So, we headed to Kakariko village in hopes of getting this part of the journey over with quickly.

**GDL: **Another chapter completed! I hope you enjoyed! R&R, please!


End file.
